


Secret granted part 1

by Zandaxes



Series: Natsume's wish [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Magic, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: Natsume, upon leaving education has found himself enjoying life. He has gotten together with the ever loving Tanuma, letting life role on. Returning home, he finds a yokai, who gifts him sweets out of kindness. the world changes, but it is not all to the dislike of Natsume
Relationships: Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Series: Natsume's wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666288
Kudos: 7





	Secret granted part 1

Tanuma pushed another chocolate mochi into Natsume’a mouth, as his head rested on Tanuma’s lap. The food quickly disappeared into his mouth, before another piece entered. The cycle started again, another mochi.   
“Enjoying yourself?” Tanuma spoke, his eyes focusing on his eyes, his free hand brushing the slight bulge beneath his shirt.  
“It helps me stay awake after I return a name,” he explained “I used to miss a lot of time before,” Tanuma nodded, pushing another piece between his lips.   
Tanuma’s fingers ran through Natsume’s hair, the light outside began to change. From blue to a orange. Natsume breathed in and sighed,   
“I’ve gotta go soon, I have some things to see to,”  
“Yokai?”  
“It’s just getting late,” Natsume smiled, as he felt Tanuma wobble a tad, as he moved to, lending a hand to bring Natsume upward, to an upright position. Natsume smiled, thanking him. Pushing his own way to a stand, he lent his own hand, leading Tanuma to rise up too. The pair embraced,   
“Are you busy much this week? When will I see you next ?” Te black haired one spoke, one hand touching the other’s soft hip.   
“After work, next Tuesday.” Natsume smiled. Tanuma watched as his boyfriend walked of, the new soft body bouncing, slightly beneath his clothes. Since the two had started working at small town jobs, Tanuma had watched Natsume become slightly softer. Not a lot, just a smidge. A pound here, a stretch there. Tanuma’s teddy. The teddy walked out the door, as he did, he opened his back and took a chocolate to bite down on.

Natsume licked his lips, as he accepted another offering from the yokai. The human-like yokai came every few days, with a bounty of dango and mochi. This was its way of thanking Natsume for his assistance, although he had tried to reject it initially, today, Natsume had decided to give in. They looked so good. His mouth opened as a simple, pink mochi entered. As e did a miriad of words and events burst into his mind. Thoughts from this yokai, thoughts he had hidden and the perfection of this mochi. They consumed him as He consumed it. Losing sight of consciousness, Natsume tasted a thousand flavours in an ocean of flavour, bursting and crashing. He could sense the movement of his body, but he could not tell what was happening. What was moving, how he was moving. Was it his own body, or was it another? Was the yokai moving him ? He could not grasp the sense of anything touching him. Slowly, like the drip from a broken tap. Slowly the flavours passed, and his mind passed onto the darkness of sleep. His body had a pain, an ache somewhere. Where however was another question. 

Something glass fell over, bringing Natsume to the precipice of consciousness.   
“Hoi ! Natsume,” a voice called from the haze of his loosening eyes. As the image became clearer, and images came into focus. He saw Nyanko-Sensei and the human like yokai from before.   
“Nyanko?” Natsume spoke, his voice raspy and dry.   
“I leave you for all of a week, and your already accepting gifts from yokai. You know that has caused issues before !” Nyanko shouted, before the silent yokai looked and gestured to Natsume then to Nyanko. Nyanko sighed. “Your just lucky this one just wanted to give you a gift. Let’s hope this doesn’t turn out like the days eater again.”  
Natsume pushes himself upwards. An uneven weight made it difficult, but he thanked the yokai, whom blew out of the window like a shower of maple leaves. From downstairs, the shout of ‘dinner’s ready’ from Touko brought a growl from his stomach. He rose from the floor, his belly making it difficult for him to complete the action. Before Natsume made a step forward, Nyanko spoke,  
“I’m surprised you’ve not been gobbled up by some yokai, your belly doesn’t makes for some delicious eye candy.” Natsume, pats his stomach, finding it hanging out of the bottom of his shirt. That doesn’t normally happen, he thought to himself. He brushed of the comment, making his way down the stairs. They freaked with every step, which Natsume remarked pondered upon, not knowing it to happen often before. He felt something wrong, but it felt right. He came to the door of the kitchen and stepped through, seeing Shigeru and Touko.


End file.
